lutheranfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther's Small Catechism
Luther's Small Catechism (Der Kleine Katechismus) was written by Martin Luther and published in 1529 for the training of children. Luther's Small Catechism reviews the Ten Commandments, the Apostles' Creed, the Lord's Prayer, the Sacrament of Holy Baptism, the Office of the Keys and Confession and the Sacrament of the Eucharist. It is included in the Book of Concord as an authoritative statement of what Lutherans believe. The Small Catechism is widely used today in Lutheran churches as part of youth education and Confirmation. Six Chief Parts Ten Commandments The Lutheran division of the commandments follows the one established by St. Augustine, following the then current synagogue scribal division. The first three commandments govern the relationship between God and humans, the fourth through eighth govern public relationships between people, and the last two govern private thoughts. the Apostles' Creed The Lutheran Service Book has the following text: I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth. And in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died and was buried. He descended into hell. On the third day He rose again from the dead. He ascended into heaven and sits at the right hand of God the Father Almighty. From thence He will come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Christian Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting. Amen. The Lord's Prayer : Our Father who art in heaven, : hallowed be thy name. : Thy kingdom come. : Thy will be done : on earth as it is in heaven. : Give us this day our daily bread, : and forgive us our trespasses, : as we forgive those who trespass against us, : and lead us not into temptation, : but deliver us from evil. : For thine is the kingdom, : and the power, and the glory, : for ever and ever. : Amen. Sacrament of Holy Baptism main article: Holy Baptism Lutherans hold that Baptism is a saving work of God,120 mandated and instituted by Jesus Christ.121 Baptism is a "means of grace" through which God creates and strengthens "saving faith" as the "washing of regeneration"122 in which infants and adults are reborn. Office of the Keys and Confession main article: Confession and Absolution In the Lutheran Church, "Confession and Absolution" is the method given by Christ to the Clergy of the Church by which individual men and women may receive the forgiveness of sins; according to the Large Catechism, the "third sacrament" of Holy Absolution is properly viewed as an extension of Holy Baptism. Sacrament of the Eucharist main article: The Eucharist The Eucharist in the Lutheran Church (also called the Mass, the Sacrament of the Altar, the Lord's Supper, the Lord's Table, Holy Communion, the Breaking of the Bread and the Blessed Sacrament12) refers to the liturgical commemoration of the Last Supper -- which is the life and heart of The Church.